The Charmed Prophecy
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Prue and her four younger sisters, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Payton are the Charmed Ones. In this fic, a prophecy has been made. Payton is the most powerful witch on the planet. Her sisters need to do whatever they can to protect her. And she's had enough
1. There's A Demon In The Closet

**Charmed Fanfic: The Charmed Prophecy**

Summary: Prue is alive and kicking, as are her four younger sisters, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Payton respectively. Together they are the Charmed Ones, but in this story, a prophecy has been made. Payton is the most powerful witch ever to have walked the planet, and her sisters need to do whatever they can to protect her. And she's had about enough.

**A/N: This just kind of a little fanfic that I just felt like writing. Sisterly bonding, demon fighting. What could be better? Review and tell me what you think! Should I countinue?**

Chapter 1:

Prue- 24

Piper-22

Phoebe-20

Paige-19

Payton- 17

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Prue Halliwell called, shutting the front door of the Manor that she and her four other sisters lived in.

Paige and Phoebe came running down the stairs. "Prue! Phoebe stole my phone and won't stop texting with it!" Paige yelled

"That's only because she told this nerdy guy in the store that I liked him and now I have to go on a date with him when I don't like him at all!" Phoebe yelled back "I don't even know who he is!"

Prue sighed. "Home sweet home." She muttered under her breath.

"Phoebe, Paige stop arguing please." Prue ordered. Phoebe and Paige kept on bickering.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Prue yelled, trying to be heard above the argument

Phoebe and Paige stopped arguing and looked at her

"Thank you! Now, Phoebe, did the guy give you his number?" Prue asked

"No, but what does…?" Phoebe started to reply, but Prue cut her off

"Because if he didn't give you his number, then you can't call him." Prue stated

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked

"Duh, Phoebes, it means you don't have do go out with him!" Paige said

"And Phoebe, you can give Paige's phone back, but if you texted more than five times, you get to pay for the phone bill." Prue said

"What? But Paige was the one that started it!" Phoebe complained

"Well, then you and Paige can split the bill. Ah- I don't care if you have unlimited. There still is that monthly fee, however. You can pay for that." Prue said, as Paige opened her mouth to complain.

"No more arguments, please. I had a long day at work and now I have a headache, so if any demons decide to pop up, well screw them." Prue finished

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from upstairs. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU GODDAMN DEMON!!!!"

It was their youngest sister Payton.

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other with fear in their eyes, which suddenly flashed into protective mode.

"Hold on sweetie, we're coming!" Prue yelled. "Paige?" she asked

"Yeah, I got it!" Paige orbed upstairs

"Paige!" Prue yelled, and Paige orbed back downstairs.

"What?" she asked

"Forgetting something?" Prue asked

"Oh, right, sorry." Paige apologized sheepishly

"Thank you." Prue sighed

"A little help up here would be nice!" Payton shouted

"Coming!"

Phoebe, Prue, and Paige appeared in blue shimmering orbs in Payton's room.

"Finally it's about time he's in the closet and he's blocking my powers please kill him he's really pissing me off." Payton said all in one breathe.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie. Calm down, slow down, and say that again." Prue instructed

"Never mind, I got it." Payton said, annoyed. She opened the closet door with the wave of her hand, but somehow was not able to blow the demon up.

"Goodbye, witch." The demon sneered. He formed a fireball and threw it with all his might, hitting Payton square in the gut.


	2. Where Did That God Damn Demon Go?

Chapter 2:

PAYTON!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! Prue yelled, as she saw her baby sister get thrown against the wall, landing on the bed, limp and still.

Prue gritted her teeth. "NO ONE KILLS MY BABY SISTER!!!!" she screamed

"I believe I just did." The demon said with a smirk on his face

Prue squinted her eyes and raised her hands. But instead of flinging the demon against the wall as what usually happened with her power of telekinesis, the demon rose up in the air and burst into flames, burning down into hell.

When the demon was vanquished, Prue and her sisters ran over to Payton.

"Paige, heal her now!" Prue demanded

"I am, I am! But could you call Leo? I might need him." Paige said as she got to work on healing her sister

"Fine, but heal her! Heal her!" Prue replied "LEO!"

Leo orbed in and ran over to Payton.

"Come on, Payton. Come on…." Paige said threw gritted teeth.

Payton finally healed and took a deep breath of air as she opened her eyes.

"What the hell just happened? Where did that god damn demon go?" Payton said, confused

Prue gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god" she said "Sweetie…you kind of died."

"Again? Man this is getting annoying." Payton said with a groan

"Annoying? Sweetie, you nearly scared us half to…well, death." Phoebe scolded

"Well, it wasn't my fault the stupid demon popped up out of no where and started blocking my powers." Payton complained

"By the way, Prue, what was with the new power? Burning things? Really?" Paige commented

"I don't know it just sort of came out of no where." Prue said, just as confused

"Do you ladies still need me? I can go get Piper if you want." Leo asked

"Yeah, that'd be great, Leo." Prue replied

Leo orbed off with a trail of blue orbs following him.

"Payton, you really need to be more careful. You no better than to try to fight the demon on your own! We're your sisters! We're here to protect you. You can't go fighting demons by yourself." Prue scolded

"Well, Prue, it's not like I asked the demon to come in. Oh, I'm definitely looking to fight demons. I just heard a knock on my door and said "oh hey Mister Demon, come on in. I'm bored. I need to die again. And I know you guys are here to protect me. And I'm getting a little sick of this constant supervision. I mean, I realize I'm only 17. But I'm not five, for Pete's sake! I do have some idea on how to act. Think of what all of you guys were like when you were my age. I think that I'm doing pretty well considering what I have to look up to." Payton replied sarcastically

Prue looked at her with her jaw dropped. "Payton, do you here yourself when you talk? Because that isn't like you!"

"I know, I know. It's surprising right? But I swear to god, Prue, I'm going to snap one of these days because of your over protectiveness! The hovering has got to stop! I can't stand it any more!" Payton cried exasperatedly

Phoebe and Paige gave each other an "oh crap another fight between Prue and Payton" look. All of a sudden, a big clap of thunder boomed over head.

"Well, if you're in such good control, why don't you try controlling your powers!" Prue said, looking at her little sister angrily "I'm sick of these random thunderstorms you keep on bringing!"

"I would if I could, but I can't so I won't! At least you guys got to go through the hell we like to call High School without powers! I have to go through all that stupid stress and I get to be a witch at the same time! Do you have any idea what that's like? I can't ever have friends over because there's always the chance of a demon attack! I can't go out on dates because there's too much of a risk that it's either a demon, or a demon will try to use the guy as dates! And I can't be open to my friends because of my little secret!" Payton ranted

"Feel better?" Prue asked

"Not really, no!" Payton replied angrily

"Well, I'm sorry you have to go through with all of that. But when those emotions start piling up, you need to talk. You can't be silent and angry with your powers. There's just too much risk." Prue said gently

"Oh, of course that's what you care about. God, Prue, why don't you take your own advice and listen to _yourself_ when you talk. All you ever care about exposure and personal gain. You really don't care about me or my feelings. And I've had enough." Payton said with the sense of finality.

Prue stood there trying to figure out what to say. Phoebe and Paige just stood there, astonished, and awkwardly. Payton looked rather proud of herself. She'd never really stood up to Prue before, and now she'd talked her into silence.

Piper and Leo suddenly orbed in, breaking the tension in the room. "Another fight?" Piper mouthed to Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe and Paige grimly nodded their heads.

"Okay, okay, break it up you two. What's going on?" Piper ordered "And from the beginning, please."

"Well, I came home and Phoebe and Paige were fighting over Paige's phone because Phoebe told this nerdy guy at the store that Paige liked him, so then Paige thought she had to go out with him until I told her that since Phoebe didn't give the guy her number that she didn't have to go out with him. Then I said if Phoebe texted more than five times she and Paige would have to split the bill. Then we heard Payton scream and Paige orbed up to Payton's room but forgot that she had to get me and Phoebe so she orbed back downstairs, grabbed me and Phoebe, and orbed upstairs again. Then we found Payton trapped in the corner but she was stuck up in the air because she had levitated up, but the demon was blocking her powers so she couldn't move anywhere. Then Payton opened the door to the closet where the demon was hiding with her telekinesis power but couldn't blow the guy up like she was supposed too. So then the guy made a fireball and killed her." Prue said quickly, and Piper interrupted her with a gasp when Prue said that Payton had been killed.

"But then Paige and Leo were able to heal her. So when she was healed, Leo thought it would be a good time to get you, so he orbed off. Then Payton and I started fighting about her powers and demons and how I'm over protective and how we didn't have to deal with the whole witch thing when we were in high school and how she's had enough with the whole over protectiveness and now we are to the present where you and Leo orbed in." Prue finished

"Wow. That's a lot." Piper said, surprised

"Yeah. I know." Prue replied

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I'm trying to make this story more of a sisterly bonding type of story, so there will be a lot of that fighting and bonding and stuff. Wow I just realized how long that chapter was. YAY long chapter I'm so proud of myself. Hey it's Friday I just realized that. Well, happy Friday people. Please remember to, as usual, REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	3. Sisterly Love, or Not

Chapter 3:

"So, what are we going to do about this, guys? There's obviously a problem and we obviously have to fix it." Piper exclaimed

"_We_ don't have to fix anything. _I_ have to go before I'm late for practice and coach kills me again." Payton said suddenly, looking at her phone.

"Sweetie, I think you should skip practice. This is more important." Piper said gently

"No way. I can't skip practice again for another "family emergency", at least not for a while. Coach is getting pissed and I can't have that happen, especially while I'm training for Nationals." Payton argued

"And which sport is this?" Prue asked sarcastically

"Diving. And by the way, Prue, I'd watch the tone if I were you. I do many many sports like Rugby, Lacrosse, Soccer, Softball, Volleyball, Gymnastics etc. so if you want to have your face the way it is, well, I'd change the tone." Payton threatened

"Did you just threaten me, young lady? I'd watch your own tone. Besides, you're not the only one in this family who has played sports. Remember, I was a cheerleader in High school. That's a lot like Gymnastics." Prue yelled at Payton

"Crap! Gymnastics! Thanks for reminding me, I have Gymnastics tomorrow and I almost completely forgot. Guess I'll have to skip Debate team tomorrow. I'll have to tell the VP she'll have to fill in for me." Payton said

"Are you the president of the Debate team?" Phoebe asked

"Yup. And the president of Student Council, president of the Student Council, I'm in Jazz Band, president of Spanish and French and Chinese Club, etc etc." Payton replied

"Jesus girl whatever happened to your social life?" Paige asked

"Oh, it's in there somewhere." Payton replied absent mindedly "Anyway, I gotta get my bathing suit on and go. So if you don't mind…"

"No way. You are not going to diving after you just died." Prue commanded

"So what excuse should I use? I can't tell my coach I died. He'd laugh me off the team." Payton complained

"I'll say you're sick. And that's not completely false either." Prue replied

"Haha. I'm going to practice and that's final." Payton said stubbornly

"No you're not." Prue said stubbornly back.

"Yes I am." Payton snapped back

"Hey, hey, hey. Why don't we come to a compromise before we rip each others heads off again." Piper interrupted

"Well, Piper, what do you suggest?" Prue asked impatiently

"Why don't we all go to Payton's practice. This way we can watch her and know she's safe." Piper replied

"NO!" Payton shouted

Prue looked curious. "Well, I guess we could do that. But do we all have to go? I kind of have better stuff to do."

"Wow, thanks Prue. I'm glad you've always been so supportive of me. I'm glad you think what I do is important." Payton said sarcastically

"Guys, guys. Come on. Yes, Prue, this does include you. I think we honestly don't go to enough of Payton's stuff. So we will all be going to this one practice. Why don't you want us to go, Payton?" Piper asked

"Because…I like to do my stuff by myself. It's more or less my alone time." Payton tried to explain.

"Well, I don't think one practice will hurt. I know Phoebe and Paige want to go, right?" Piper asked her other sisters.

"Oh yeah." They nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"So let's go." Piper said stubbornly.

"Alright fine. But could you leave the room while I change?" Payton asked with a sigh, finally giving in.

"Yes! Okay, we'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." Piper said excitedly

The sisters walked out of the room and Payton closed the door.

"God why do they always have to ruin everything?" Payton muttered

Outside, the older sisters were arguing. Or at least, Piper and Prue were arguing.

"What the hell did you do that for, Pipe?" Prue demanded

"Oh I don't know. I thought it might be nice to support our baby sister. We never go to any of her meets or games and we've had plenty of chances. So I think we should do our job and start, you know, being there for her. It's what she needs. She's sort of right, you know. She doesn't need us for 24/7 protection. She needs us to be her sisters." Piper explained

"Alright fine I'll go. But I hope she doesn't expect me at everything." Prue said, finally giving in.

"Don't worry Prue. I don't expect much out of you." Payton said, coming up behind her sisters. She was wearing her bathing suit and sweats over it, with flipflops. She also had her hair in a bun and was carrying her gym bag.

"Okay then let's go." Piper replied awkwardly

"Why don't I take my car and you guys follow me. Because you probably don't know where the YMCA is." Payton said

"Why don't I go in the car with you?" Phoebe asked

"Okay. Let's go." Payton said, figuring

Piper and Payton got into Payton's car. Paige, Phoebe, and Prue got into Prue's car and drove to the Y.

Then, they all got out of the cars and went into the building.

Payton flashed her ID at the person at the front desk. "Hey Luke how's it going?" she asked

"Great Payton. Though coach isn't too happy." He warned her

"Uh-oh. Am I the victim?" she asked

"No, Gregg is." He said with a smile. "Who are all these lovely ladies behind you?"

"Oh, they're my sisters. This is Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Payton introduced

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I was beginning to wonder if Payton actually had any family at all." Luke joked

"Yeah, well, now we're here." Piper said with a smile

"Cool. Go on right in. You ladies can go through those doors and upstairs to the bleachers." Luke instructed.

"Okay, sounds good." Piper said

"See you guys later." Payton mumbled

"Bye sweetie." Came many responses

**A/N: YAY! Another really long chapter! I'm happy! So I hope you like it, and don't forget to REVIEW! I'm really really tired since it's almost midnight and I've had a long week so I'm gonna go to bed and try to update more tomorrow. But yeah, as I said before, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	4. Diving Into Doubts

Chapter 4:

"HALLIWELL! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Coach Fred yelled, as Payton walked into the pool.

"Oh damn I'm in trouble, yelling at me when I first walk in is not a good sign." Payton thought to herself'

"Yeah, coach?" Payton said as cheerfully as she could

"Halliwell, why the hell are you late?" Fred asked her, as he watched another diver

Payton just pointed to her sisters who were sitting on the bleachers. "It was their fault, not mine. They wanted to come." She said

"Wait, what? You actually have family?" Fred asked somewhat sarcastically

"Yeah, tell me about it. What do you want me to work on today, Coach?" she asked

"How's your back feeling today?" Fred questioned curiously

"It should be okay." Payton replied somewhat untruthfully. Her back had been bothering her ever since she had injured it on that damn back two-and-a-half two-and-a-half on the five meter platform. (Two and a half twists and two and a half flips)

"I don't believe you're being very truthful with me." Fred scolded

"Sorry, Coach, but it honestly feels fine." Payton insisted, this time looking him straight in the eye and not blinking.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you work on three meter and five meter today after dry land? Tomorrow you can work on seven meter platform and ten meter platform. Are you coming to practice tomorrow?" He asked her suddenly

"Probably, but I might be a little late." Payton replied

"There's a surprise. What excuse will you use?" Fred asked

"I have gymnastics from three to six, but I'll get here as fast as I can. And I'm not always late, Coach!" Payton complained

"Alright, alright, I'm just teasing. Now get up there and start on just a back two and a half twister for now. But if your back does start to twinge, Halliwell, come down immediately and stretch it out. Because I do not want my best diver injuring her back right before Nationals." He ordered

"Sure thing, Coach." Payton said, and knew everything would be okay once Fred started joking around with her. "Wait, don't you want me to do dry land first?" she asked suddenly

"Um, yeah that'd probably be a good idea. But for now, why don't you just go over to the mats and stretch out, maybe do one hundred push ups instead of two hundred." Fred instructed

"Okay." Payton replied, and went over to the mats and warmed up.

After Payton was done with dry land, she began to walk over to the three meter.

"Hey, Payton!" she heard a voice and turned around.

"Jess! How's it going?" Payton asked, thrilled to see Fred's wife standing on the pool deck.

"I'm great, now that you're here. I was afraid these poor kids would have to deal with the wrath of Fred all night without you here to stand up for them. He already bashed Gregg out." Jess said, giving Payton a hug

"So I heard." Payton replied, grinning

"Who are those women up in the balcony? They're not related to you, by any chance?" Jess joked, brushing a piece of hair out of Payton's face

"Oh, you know, they're just my sisters. They got all over protective again and somehow decided that coming to practice would be a good thing for me." Payton groaned

"And I know how painful that can be for you, knowing that your sisters actually care." Jess said sarcastically

"Naw, they don't care, they're just here to say they came to one of my sports events. It's just so they can feel better about themselves." Payton said, beginning to rant

"Okay, well speaking of painful, how's your back?" Jess asked, suddenly concerned

"Oh, you know. The usual. It's a little better though." Payton replied, trying not to give a direct answer

"Well, you know where to go if you ever need to talk. My office is always open to you, okay sweetie?" Jess said

"Thanks, Jess. That means a lot to me. Now, I'd better go up on three meter and do a two-and- a- half before Fred bites my head off again." Payton replied somewhat quickly

"Alright. Do you want me to call you out?" Jess asked, suddenly in business mode

"Um, no, I should be okay. But I might want you to on the back two and a half two and a half Fred will make me do soon." Payton said

"How do you know?" Jess questioned

"He has that look on his face. Well, I'm gonna go start." Payton replied

"Okay, just remember to ride the board and get good air. You tend to come out a little short on the back two and a half." Jess instructed

"Okay will do." Payton said, and began climbing the ladder of the three meter.

Payton got up to the diving board. She looked down to see if either Fred or Jess were watching her, and found that both of them were. They gave her the thumbs up to tell her she was okay to go.

Payton rung out her chamois and walked to the end of the diving board. She turned around and got herself set up. Then, she counted to five, and went.

As soon as she hit the water, she knew she had done a good dive. It wasn't perfect, but it was still pretty good. She swam up to the surface and swam over the edge of the pool.

"Not bad, Halliwell, but just a tad bit short. Try to jump a little higher and rotate your arms a little faster. Otherwise, good work. It's in good making for the back two and a half two and a half." Fred complimented

"Thanks, coach." Payton replied

"Now, go up and do another." Fred ordered

Up in the bleachers, the sisters were watching Payton in awe. They'd never known how talented their little sister was.

"Whoa. That thing that she just did was amazing." Paige complimented

"Yeah, seriously. I think I'd get dizzy doing all those twists." Phoebe added

"I can't believe we've never been to anything Payton's been in. That's just neglect." Paige said

"We've done the best we could though." Phoebe replied

"Not good enough, in my book. We should be there for her more." Paige argued

In another conversation about the same time, Piper and Prue were talking.

"She hasn't even looked up here once." Prue complained

"Well, that's good then. That means she's concentrating, and I feel like her coach would yell at her if she got distracted." Piper explained

"Yeah, but I sort of expected her to be more like a "hi mom!" type of girl." Prue said

"You obviously don't listen to her. She's not one for attention." Piper replied "Plus she doesn't have a mom."

"Yeah, but she has me. And us." Prue said

"Yeah, and look how far that's gotten her. Whoa! What the hell was that?" Piper asked suddenly, as Payton had just done her back two and a half

"I have no idea." Prue said, sort of in a mixture of awe and jealousy.

"Hey. Is Prue Halliwell jealous of her baby sister?" Piper asked, jokingly

"I don't know. It's just, she never talks to me about anything, and I feel like I'm missing out on her whole childhood and teenager hood. I feel like I'm loosing her more and more every day" Prue confessed quietly

"Well, Prue, you could try being a sister rather than a mom." Piper advised, looking at Prue

"Yeah, but I feel like as the oldest, she needs a mom. She already had you guys. I don't know. I also feel like she hates me for some reason. She never gives me the time of day." Prue complained

"Maybe you should try a more sisterly approach then, sometimes. Because I know that, while it's hard on you because you have to raise her, you still have to be aware on her feelings. Sometimes you kind of brush her away when she does want to talk. I know because she does talk to me." Piper explained

Then they saw Payton talking to Jess.

"Look at that. Payton is talking to that woman very easily. She even hugged her. I can't remember the last time I hugged Payton. I just wish I could change our relationship." Prue said

"Well, start taking baby steps. It won't happen over night. Payton probably knows how reluctant you are to talk to her or even spend time with her. She sort of feels unimportant in your life. And I have no idea who that lady is, but I feel like she's someone Payton relies on a lot for stuff that she's supposed to rely on us for." Piper replied

"But she's not. In fact, she's one of the most important things in my life, and if anything happened to her, I'd hate myself. That's why I'm so over protective of her." Prue explained

"I know that. But she doesn't. You need to start showing her the real Prue, not mommy Prue. She wants to get to know you, and it hurts her whenever you ignore her or make her feel insignificant." Piper said

**A/N: WOW! Another really really long chapter. I hope you liked all the sisterly stuff. In the next chapter, something somewhat exiting is going to happen. Or suspenseful. Whatever that word is. But anyway, hope you liked it. I'm going to try to keep these chapters long. As always, REVIEW! The more the reviews, the more the updates!**


	5. Secrets secrets are no fun

Chapter 5:

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I'm finally updating this story for the first time in a really really really long time. I'm so excited though, because I'm getting a new puppy! So yeah, I'm so excited!!!! But anyway, I hope you like this next chapter, and I'm going to try to update more. Not making any promises because school's starting soon, but I'll do my best.**

Payton was on the pool deck. She wrung out her chamois and dried her arms and legs with it. Her friend Gregg came over to talk to her.

"Hey Halls, are those your sisters up there?" He asked, glancing up to the bleachers where Payton's sisters were sitting.

"Yup." Payton sighed

"Wow…" Gregg said

"If you say anything about them being hot or sexy or anything in that vicinity, I will seriously kick your ass." Payton snapped

"Sorry." Gregg replied sheepishly "What's up with you. Is your back doing okay?" He asked, concerned

"It's fine." Payton snapped again

"Okay, what's up? What's wrong? I know you well enough to know that you are not happy." Gregg said

"Gee what was your first hint? The fact that my sisters are sitting up in the bleachers?" Payton replied sarcastically

"Oh. Right. Sorry. So why are they here, anyway?" Gregg asked

"They feel the random need to be more involved in my life." Payton explained annoyed "I'm sorry Gregg. I'm not mad at you, I'm just pissed at my sisters. And I'm not doing all that great tonight, so yeah. I'm sorry." Payton apologized.

"It's okay, Halls. I know how stressed you get sometimes." Gregg replied

"Yeah. Sometimes I think you are the only one that does understand." Payton confessed

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Gregg grinned. "You're doing pretty well tonight, considering how crappy you're feeling."

"Thanks. I'm trying my best because I don't want coach to flip. Agh! Ouch. Crap." Payton exclaimed and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Back bothering you?" Gregg asked, worried

"Yeah. Can you stretch me?" Payton asked, mid-grimace

"Yeah, no problem." Gregg said. And stretched her arms back.

Then they heard a crack. "Augh! Oh, thanks, that's the exact thing I needed. So much better." Payton sighed with relief.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gregg asked

"Yeah, much better, thanks." Payton replied

_Back up in the bleachers…_

"Hey…something's up with Payton." Phoebe said

"What is it?" Piper asked, concerned

"Looks like her back." Phoebe replied "Yeah, she definitely has some serious back problems." Phoebe grimaced

"You can feel that from all the way up here?" Prue asked, leaning over Piper

"Yeah. Oh, there we go. That's better." Phoebe said, with the same look of relief Payton had on her face when Gregg cracked her back.

"Man. We should talk to her about that." Piper said, worried.

"I don't know…" Prue replied, with a reluctant voice

"Oh please, Prue, it's obvious that she's in pain. We're not going to try to interrogate her; we're just making sure she's okay." Paige sighed with annoyance

"What are you talking about?" Prue asked

"Don't give me that, Prue. We all know how reluctant you are to talk to Payton about anything, from personal to medical." Paige replied

"Well, that's not really any of you're business, is that, Paige?" Prue snapped back

"Hey, guys, come on. Let's not start this now. We can check with Payton when we get home." Piper said, trying to prevent another fight.

"Fine." Prue said

"Fine." Paige said.

Phoebe and Paige went back to there own conversation.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked her younger sister

"I don't know. I'm just sick of Prue pretending to know her or not knowing her, I don't know. This is really annoying. I just…I just don't know. I feel like I know her pretty well, but coming here…I feel something different. Something hidden." Paige explained

"I feel that too. Our baby sister has a secret. We just aren't close enough to her to figure out what it is." Phoebe sighed

"Yeah. Poor kid has a lot going on. She's got so much stress. No wonder her back hurts so much." Paige replied

_Back on the pool deck…_

Gregg and Payton were still talking.

"So how've you been?" Payton asked

"I've been good. Not too much going on besides training." Gregg replied "Well, I'm next."

"Okay, good luck." Payton smiled "Hope coach doesn't bite your head off."

"Oh, he wouldn't dare." Gregg replied, climbing up the ladder of the three meter diving board.

"Yeah, yeah." Payton grinned.

**A/N: So, not too bad I don't think. Hope you enjoyed it. It was a pretty long chapter, too. I was going to make it longer but I thought I would just make another chapter rather than just one long one. But yeah, I'll try to update more. I'm thinking about changing the scenery sometime soon, maybe in the next chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW so I know how I did!!!!! **


End file.
